Back from the dead
by Angel4thenight
Summary: Sasuke completed what he wanted to do; this is what he wanted, what he long for freedom, peace- “like hell you’re getting off that easy!” now this wasn’t what Sasuke wanted. Ok this is going to be a little OC and story it better then the summary !ON HOLD!
1. prologue

A4TN: okay part one!! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will!

* * *

Okay now this had to be the most weirdest dream Naruto has ever had and this guy had done the lot; fluffy zombie bunnies, dancing ramen cups, evil chasing numbers... all kind of stuff like that but now here he was standing there and right in front of him was a man; bleach white skin, piecing blue eye and short messy black hair. Wearing a black leather suit that had rectangle shape belt buckles up the side of his left leg and on the middle of his chest but what was so wired about this guy was the fact; he had a row of three curved blades.... sticking out from each arm.

'Note to self: don't watch hell raiser before bed.'

"Eh. Hi?" Naruto grinned nervously after, what felt like hours, staring at each other. Okay so this was the weirdest and most boring dream he ever had.

"You're his best friend." It wasn't a question but more a statement thou needlessly it made a cold shiver run up his spine. But before Naruto could say a thing the man in front of him cut him off "follow human." And with that said man walked thrower in to the darkness.

Naruto hesitated but soon followed suit getting engulfed by the darkness. He stumbled over his own two feet trying to find the mysterious, and downright freaky, man.

"Hey!" Where'd you go?!- AH" Suddenly a blinding white light cut threw the dark serenity.

Naruto blinked a couple of times trying to adjust his eyes to the change in lighting.

"Whoa!" He said at the blinding sight before him everything, and he meant everything, was white like the person who lived here was an absolute neat freak. You hardly could see the house that was just a few steps in front of him. After a minute of gazing at the house, the teen slowly made his way to the door and gentle pushed it open.

"Hello? Freaky dude you in here?" He asked steeping in and just like outside the inside was all white.

Nothing was in there apart from three corridors. he had a cho to go straight threw, left or right. And as we all know Naruto was never good at making decision so he did what any normal person would do in this situation...

Taking a deep breath he pointed at the first corridor "Ip dip doo-"

"Left." Naruto cleared roughly two feet off the ground! When he jumped away from the man; who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" He yelled clutching his neon orange t-shirt where his heart was beating rapidly but when he looked back at where the man was.... there was nothing.

"Freakish dream ever" He mumbled to himself taking the, abnormal and, creepy guy's advice. And went down the hallway on the left

The hall way was long and narrow only a wooden door ended it but there was no such of light thou still it was as bright and as white as the rest of the house. Pushing open the door and peering inside, he felt disappointment wash over him as he saw the room completely empty apart from a bed and a small table.

His shoulders slumped as he frowned walking in to the room "there's not even Ramen in here."

"Same old annoying dope."

The blond span around so fast that he lost his balance and ended up crashing in to the side of the bed. But the absolute shock numbed the throbbing pain in his back and rear.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

After a really long talk; Naruto was finally convinced this wasn't a dream and Sasuke wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Sasuke sighed annoyed "so you finally get it?"

The blond nodded "yes; this isn't a dream and you're alive."

"Finally-"

"Besides this couldn't be a dream. There's no ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the teen "and you're still a dope."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on to the small white table but suddenly it dawned on him "err Teme?"

"Hm?"

Naruto slowly set back down keeping his sky blue eyes on the last Uchiha "this isn't a dream so then what is this place and why haven't you came back earlier?"

The navy haired teen smirked bitterly, idly tracing the empty glass in front of him "this place.... well that doesn't really matter" he said shaking his head and deciding against telling him the truth of where they were and what this place used to be.

Naruto frowned but chose not to inquire any further "then why didn't you come back?"

"Hm, I wanted to over-stay my welcome."

* * *

A4TN: okay so you're probably figured it out I love Hell raiser, even thou its old.... And I found the film a couple of days back so yeah that's where the outfit and arms came from lol and I do not own hell raiser!

REDONE! I know this sucks but I rushed it T-T sorry! I got kind of bored writing this one and I write it like 4 in the morning!


	2. Chapter 1: freaky dream

A4TN: okay part one!! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will!

* * *

Okay now this had to be the most weirdest dream Naruto has ever had and this guy had done the lot; fluffy zombie bunnies, dancing ramen cups, evil chasing numbers... all kind of stuff like that but now here he was standing there and right in front of him was a man; bleach white skin, piecing blue eye and short messy black hair. Wearing a black leather suit that had rectangle shape belt buckles up the side of his left leg and on the middle of his chest but what was so wired about this guy was the fact; he had a row of three curved blades.... sticking out from each arm.

'Note to self: don't watch hell raiser before bed.'

"Eh. Hi?" Naruto grinned nervously after, what felt like hours, staring at each other. Okay so this was the weirdest and most boring dream he ever had.

"You're his best friend." It wasn't a question but more a statement thou needlessly it made a cold shiver run up his spine. But before Naruto could say a thing the man in front of him cut him off "follow human." And with that said man walked thrower in to the darkness.

Naruto hesitated but soon followed suit getting engulfed by the darkness. He stumbled over his own two feet trying to find the mysterious, and downright freaky, man.

"Hey!" Where'd you go?!- AH" Suddenly a blinding white light cut threw the dark serenity.

Naruto blinked a couple of times trying to adjust his eyes to the change in lighting.

"Whoa!" He said at the blinding sight before him everything, and he meant everything, was white like the person who lived here was an absolute neat freak. You hardly could see the house that was just a few steps in front of him. After a minute of gazing at the house, the teen slowly made his way to the door and gentle pushed it open.

"Hello? Freaky dude you in here?" He asked steeping in and just like outside the inside was all white.

Nothing was in there apart from three corridors. he had a cho to go straight threw, left or right. And as we all know Naruto was never good at making decision so he did what any normal person would do in this situation...

Taking a deep breath he pointed at the first corridor "Ip dip doo-"

"Left." Naruto cleared roughly two feet off the ground! When he jumped away from the man; who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" He yelled clutching his neon orange t-shirt where his heart was beating rapidly but when he looked back at where the man was.... there was nothing.

"Freakish dream ever" He mumbled to himself taking the, abnormal and, creepy guy's advice. And went down the hallway on the left

The hall way was long and narrow only a wooden door ended it but there was no such of light thou still it was as bright and as white as the rest of the house. Pushing open the door and peering inside, he felt disappointment wash over him as he saw the room completely empty apart from a bed and a small table.

His shoulders slumped as he frowned walking in to the room "there's not even Ramen in here."

"Same old annoying dope."

The blond span around so fast that he lost his balance and ended up crashing in to the side of the bed. But the absolute shock numbed the throbbing pain in his back and rear.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

After a really long talk; Naruto was finally convinced this wasn't a dream and Sasuke wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Sasuke sighed annoyed "so you finally get it?"

The blond nodded "yes; this isn't a dream and you're alive."

"Finally-"

"Besides this couldn't be a dream. There's no ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the teen "and you're still a dope."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on to the small white table but suddenly it dawned on him "err Teme?"

"Hm?"

Naruto slowly set back down keeping his sky blue eyes on the last Uchiha "this isn't a dream so then what is this place and why haven't you came back earlier?"

The navy haired teen smirked bitterly, idly tracing the empty glass in front of him "this place.... well that doesn't really matter" he said shaking his head and deciding against telling him the truth of where they were and what this place used to be.

Naruto frowned but chose not to inquire any further "then why didn't you come back?"

"Hm, I wanted to over-stay my welcome."

* * *

A4TN: okay so you're probably figured it out I love Hell raiser, even thou its old.... And I found the film a couple of days back so yeah that's where the outfit and arms came from lol and I do not own hell raiser!

REDONE! I know this sucks but I rushed it T-T sorry! I got kind of bored writing this one and I write it like 4 in the morning!


End file.
